Living With Style
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: Might not be entirely easy to live with Stan and Kyle. Ask Kenny. Style (stanxkyle) from Kenny's POV. Mentions of slash.


**Pairing**: Style (Stan x Kyle)

**Disclaimer**: South Park and all of its characters do not belong to me.

Warnings: mentions of sex, homosexual themes.

**A/N**: I didn't plan to write this. I'm actually in the middle of an X-Men (first class) AU story but this one just wouldn't leave my head so I figured I'd just get it out of my system. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Living with Style**

It had started out great; the four best friends finally living together in their own place. There had been long nights of bad horror movies, endless afternoons with violent videogames, and beer. A lot of beer. The four of them – Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman – had found a somewhat cheap apartment. The place itself might not be all that great and the location was downright horrible but they all had their own separate rooms and what more could you possibly wish for. Kenny was starting to miss those days back when they'd first moved in. It had been so simple. Before it got weird.

Now you'd think that most problems would arise from Cartman and Kyle fighting. Fair guess – but wrong. The real problem happened when Stan and Kyle got weird around each other. It had started out so well. They had been all happy and super-best-friendy and Kenny had genuinely loved living with them. Until Stan got back together with Wendy. Suddenly the girl was everywhere. Kenny went to kitchen, she was there. Kenny went to the bathroom, she was there. Kenny went to tell Stan to make his girlfriend disappear, she was there… and angry. And while Wendy was everywhere – Kyle was suddenly nowhere to be found. The redhead would hide in the public library for hours when the pretty girl was visiting and when he finally dragged himself back home he would hide in his bedroom.

Kenny would have to use actually force to drag the boy out of his room to join them for dinner. He always wished he hadn't. The mood always turned strange and tense. Wendy would make an effort of touching Stan as much as physically possible, and Kyle would roll his eyes and try to leave. It was a bit funny watching Stan, though, torn between enjoying his girlfriend's attention and exchanging longing stares with Kyle.

When Kenny was finally fed up with Wendy nagging Stan and Cartman's gagging noises in the background he ended up following Kyle to the library. The boy looked miserable, staring blankly into dusty old books without actually reading and sighing loudly every three seconds.

"Dude, are you gonna tell me what's wrong sometime or are you just gonna keep sighing 'til I guess it?" Kenny asked irritably one day when he was feeling particularly annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong…" Kyle mumbled into the hand supporting his head. "Just got a lot of school work on my mind."

"…right. Oh, look. Here comes 'School Work'," Kenny mocked as their black-haired friend came through the library doors. He scanned the roomed with a confused expression on his face until he spotted Kyle.

"Hey," Stan said as he stood in front of Kyle, not even acknowledging Kenny's presence.

"Hi," Kyle said, clearly trying to sound distant but failing with his big happy puppy eyes directed at Stan.

"I think we need to talk," Stan said and nudged his head towards the exit. Kyle nodded and got up. "About Wendy."

Kyle sat back down again. Scowling. Kenny rolled his eyes and kicked Kyle's shin. This tension thing was really starting to piss him off and if Stan wanted to talk about it, Kenny was sure as hell not gonna let Kyle sneak his way out of it.

And so he sat back alone in the library studying as Stan dragged Kyle by the wrist outside to talk. Okay, that might not have been entirely true. Kenny's curiosity got the better of him and after waiting an appropriate amount of time he snuck out after them. Sadly, Stan had chosen a location so out in the open it was impossible for Kenny to sneak up really close. Instead, he settled for hiding nearby, only able to see their faces and body language.

Stan was mad. He was throwing his hands in the air vividly in front of a motionless Kyle who stared pointedly at his shoes. Stan wasn't having that and forcibly grabbed Kyle's chin to regain eye contact. Kenny worried briefly for Kyle's safety and wondered if perhaps he should interfere before Stan threw a punch. His worries proved unnecessary as Kyle mumbled something with a sad expression on his face and Stan's face changed completely. Stan's hand left Kyle's face and almost immediately Kyle made a run for it. Stan looked too stunned to follow.

Wendy stopped visiting after that, though not before throwing a loud and hysteric fit in their living room after Stan had broken up with her.

And for a few days everything went back to normal for Kenny. The four of them were back together eating pizza in front of the TV, joking around and drinking beer. Stan and Kyle were inseparable again, sitting closely together on the couch with their feet touching.

"Stan! Stop drooling over your boyfriend and hand me that beer already!" Cartman whined after several failed attempts to gain the boy's attention. Getting up and getting the beer himself wasn't an option after all. His voice words managed to snap Stan and Kyle out of their little private bubble and Stan handed him the beer with a deep blush on his cheeks. Kenny smirked. Well, Cartman did have a point now that he thought about it. They didn't use to sit that close, did they? Had they always whispered with their faces almost touching? Did Stan usually stare at Kyle's lips when he was talking?

The answer to all three questions might have been no. That changed. If Kenny thought Stan and Wendy's breakup would truly reunite their group he had been wrong. He was completely incapable of looking at his friends the same way. Somehow it seemed they never stopped touching anymore. Whether it was a hand on one's wrist, an arm around the other's shoulders or sitting so close their hips were touching – there was always some kind of physical contact between the two of them.

No matter how many eyebrows Kenny lifted at them and no matter how many rude jokes Cartman yelled, they didn't stop. Then came the nightly changes.

Kenny had trouble falling asleep on warm summer nights so he was quite aware of every nocturnal activity in the house. He knew exactly who snored (Stan), who turned in early (Kyle) and who got up four times a night to pee or eat (Carman). As he waited for the telltale sound of Stan's snoring in the room next to his he sat up when the only audible noise was Cartman leaving the kitchen. _Couldn't Stan sleep?_

"Never mind," Kenny mumbled to himself before pulling out a magazine from under his pillow. If he couldn't sleep he might as well stare at some boobs.

Then he heard a thump against the wall he shared with Stan. And then another one. Followed by what sounded like raspy voices and moans. _The hell?_ The sounds continued to a point where Kenny sat up and stared at the wall with big eyes. _Stan had someone in there!_

"_Fuck!_" a voice gasped loudly enough for Kenny to hear … and recognize. No way. Kyle? Kenny hid his face in his pillow whilst frantically searching the nightstand for his earphones. Almost blasting out his eardrums he turned up his music as loud as possible in his attempt to overhear Kyle's moans and Stan's grunts. Too late. The sounds had rooted themselves deep within his memory and he feared they would never escape him.

An entire album later he finally dared to pull out his earphones and was relieved to be met with silence. He rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom but froze as he opened his door to see a half-naked Kyle sneak out of Stan's room. The redhead didn't notice him as he snuck back into his own room, leaving Kenny standing alone and frozen to the spot.

As it turned out, that was not a onetime thing. Night after night Kenny would listen to Stan and Kyle sneaking in and out of each other's rooms. Once Kenny had gotten over his initial dread he was actually happy for his two best friends. Honestly, he had never seen either of them happier. But that didn't stop him from seeing potential blackmail, of course, so naturally he recorded some of the sounds they made at night in case he ever needed something from one of them.

"Hey you," Kenny called teasingly when he spotted Kyle leaving Stan's room. The redhead stopped dead in his tracks with a horrified expression on his face as he turned to face a smug Kenny.

"Um, hey," he said awkwardly. "I was just, um, asking Stan about some school stuff."

"Sure you were," Kenny smirked. Kyle shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm just, um, gonna go back to sleep," he said and hurried to his room.

And that is how Kenny discovered a new hobby: making Kyle uncomfortable. He wanted to feel guilty about it but if he had to listen to them he should at least be able to have some fun with it.

Cartman moved out soon after, claiming that Stan and Kyle were 'cramping his style' though Kenny knew he was just feeling left out. Truth be told, he felt a bit left out as well. Not enough to move back in with his parents but still..

Stan and Kyle never talked about what had happened between them so Kenny didn't really have a clue as to when things had actually changed. He was, however, very fed up with the two of them acting as if everything was as it had always been. So he decided to change that.

They were eating in front of the TV as they usually did while discussing which of their possible roommate candidates they wanted to move into Cartman's room.

"I don't see why Tweek can't be the one who moves in," Kyle said around his fork.

"Because he probably wakes up screaming every night," Stan answered. "Not to mention that Craig would be here all the time as well if Tweek moved in."

"Well, then at least we know he'd be cool with the whole gay thing," Kenny said. Stan and Kyle turned to him with big eyes.

"W-what gay thing?" Stan managed. Kyle was still speechless.

"This gay thing," Kenny smirked as he made his phone play one of his recordings.

"…_oh… oh god… Stan!.." "…shit… Ky.."_

It took a lot of effort not to start laughing at the mortified expressions on his friends' faces. He stopped the recording and smirked at the two boys.

"Just admit it already!" Kenny sighed when they simultaneously opened their mouths to make up excuses. Like they could fool him. He knew their lie-faces. Stan and Kyle exchanged looks before nodding to each other at a mutual unspoken decision.

"Fine," Stan said, taking control as usual. "We're … together. Happy, dude?"

"Very," Kenny smirked. "How long?"

"Five months," Kyle answered.

"…. You guys have been lying to me for almost half a year?"

Stan and Kyle mumbled some halfhearted apologies. Kenny smirked.

"So, how are we feeling about Butters for a roommate?" he grinned. Stan and Kyle looked horrified.

"Dude, no way in h-"

"…_oh… oh god… Stan!.." "…shit… Ky.." "Oh my god!" _

"FINE! Butters can move in!"

"Excellent"

:_:::

::::-..-,

There. It's out of my system XD Might add an extra chapter – from Kyle's or Stan's point of view to show how it happened. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
